El poder de un dibujo
by Atsun
Summary: Romano quiere mostrarle su gratitud a España mediante un dibujo. Si no fuera porque cierto holandés es más bruto que un arado, el plan del pequeño italiano habría salido a pedir de boca.


**Disclaimer:** _Axis Powers Hetalia_ no me pertenece ya que yo no soy Hidekaz Himaruya~

* * *

><p>Él era un niño inútil. Le dolía reconocerlo, pero esa era la verdad. ¿Acaso sabía hacer algo? Sus dotes artísticas eran prácticamente inexistentes, al igual que las culinarias. ¡Y ya ni hablar de las tareas domésticas! España siempre le decía que era cuestión de práctica y que en un par de décadas sería un artista, cocinero y secuaz excelente. Pero sabía que el español era un idiota mentiroso y que nunca debería tomarse en serio lo que dijese un zalamero como él; sin embargo, aquellas dulces palabras alentadoras siempre lograban animarle un poco, una pizquita de nada. Se sentía un poco mejor al sentir que alguien depositaba su confianza en él.<p>

Aunque que un imbécil como España confiase en él tampoco era ningún mérito. Aquel hombre era simpático por naturaleza y seguramente también animaría a mucha otra gente. Romano suspiró. A pesar de que siempre estuviese insultándole, pegándole y vejándole de maneras bastante crueles, lo cierto es que le había cogido _un pelín_ de cariño al español. Quería darle las gracias por todo el apoyo que siempre le brindaba, pero ¿cómo podría hacer eso? ¡No quería que España sacase conclusiones precipitadas! Darle las gracias directamente era complicado para alguien como Romano, demasiado complicado. Y, cuando el pequeño no le insultaba como signo de respeto, su jefe no se enteraba. Al final no le quedaba más remedio que volverle a insultar.

Abatido, Romano deambuló como alma en pena por la casa en busca de algo para comer. España estaba trabajando en alguna de sus tonterías y parecía estar ocupado, así que lo mejor sería no molestarle, a pesar de que Romano estaba prácticamente convencido de que en realidad su jefe estaba vagueando, como de costumbre. Volvió a suspirar. Iría a robar un tomate y punto.

Dicho y hecho. Cogió un tomate de una cesta que estaba gloriosamente situada en la cocina y se fue a comerlo al salón. El sabor del tomate era único, casi rozando lo divino. ¿Y si le regalaba un tomate a España? Desechó la idea inmediatamente. Era estúpida, pues al fin y al cabo, era el propio España quien cosechaba aquellas frutas y, desde luego, sería bastante absurdo regalarle algo que él mismo había cultivado. De pronto, la mirada del niño se concentró en Bélgica, quien parecía estar tejiendo una chaqueta. Con curiosidad, se acercó a ella y la observó detenidamente mientras continuaba degustando el tomate.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, asombrado ante la rapidez con la que Bélgica movía las manos.

—Estoy haciéndole una chaqueta a España —sonrió, dirigiéndole una mirada al pequeño—. El invierno está a punto de llegar y no quiero que pesque un resfriado.

—Ya veo… —murmuró. Tenía envidia; ¡él también quería una chaqueta hecha expresamente por Bélgica!— ¿Y no sería más fácil comprarle una?

—A veces lo más fácil no es lo mejor —contestó ella, aún concentrada en tejer—. Verás, cuando quieres mucho a una persona, la mejor forma de mostrarle tu cariño es mediante cosas hechas con tus propias manos.

—¿Como la comida?

—¡Como la comida! —exclamó Bélgica tras soltar una risita— ¿Acaso no te sabe mucho más rica la comida cuando te la preparo yo que cuando te la da una persona cualquiera?

—¡Claro que sí! —se empezó a sonrojar.

—Pues eso es porque yo pongo todo mi amor cuando cocino —su sonrisa gatuna no dejó de acentuarse—. Y eso pasa con todo.

Romano no pudo evitar grabar aquellas palabras en su mente. Si le hiciese algo a España —cualquier cosa— con sus propias manos, quizás el sentimiento de gratitud que quería expresar pudiera ser transmitido. ¡Eso era! Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa. Ahora sólo tenía que pensar en qué podría hacer. A España le gustaban los churros, pero Romano no sabía cómo prepararlos él solo y tampoco quería pedirle ayuda a Bélgica. Se suponía que la gracia era que lo hiciese todo él solito. Siguió pensando. De pronto, le vino a la memoria una escena en la que Veneziano le mostraba un dibujo a Hungría y ella sonreía complacida. ¿Y si él dibujaba algo? ¡Era una buena idea!

…Aunque él no sabía dibujar muy bien. Pero uno de los grandes defectos —o virtudes, depende de cómo se mirase— de Italia del sur era que era perseverante, a su modo, claro. Era cuestión de intentar dibujar algo, acompañarlo de un poema bonito y punto. Si es que en el fondo Romano sabía que estaba hecho todo un genio.

Cogió el material necesario para dibujar (en realidad se lo robó a Holanda) y se dispuso a dar rienda suelta a su imaginación infantil. La inspiración le llegó y le musitó al oído que debería dibujar a España. Sí, era una idea ciertamente original. Decidido y con pintura en mano, cubrió parcialmente el papel con la figura de España sonriente. Como le pareció que le quedaba un poco soso, decidió agregarle un tomate sobre la cabeza. Pero… seguía faltando algo, pero ¿qué era? Dado que seguía sin averiguarlo, añadió un sol sonriente, un toro sonriente y flores sonrientes. Aun con tanta sonrisa impregnada en el dibujo, el que seguía pareciendo más feliz era el propio España.

Tras unos minutos de experimentación, Romano dio por concluida su obra de arte. Orgulloso, la firmó en una esquinita. Ahora sólo faltaba añadirle un poema que quedase bien con el ambiente del dibujo. Si bien le costó un poco encontrar las palabras adecuadas, al final consiguió crear el poema más bonito jamás escrito:

«España es el jefe,

Pero nunca crece.

Su pelo es marrón,

Como la caca de hurón.

Le _**g**_ustan los churros

Y nunca lanza pied_**r**_as a los burros.

Sus brill_**a**_ntes ojos

Son _**c**_omo tomates rojos (…pero en verde)

Y aunque no es el mejor

Lo _**i**_ntenta sin pavor

Y en el fondo lo prefiero

Antes que _**a**_ un alemán fiero.

Y aunque no sé el significado de "falacias"

Yo le doy la_**s**_…»

Y ahí lo dejó. No quería escribir la palabra prohibida, pero ya estaba claro en todo el poema a qué se refería, ¿no? Hasta se encargó de colorear ciertas letras de un color especial para añadir un mensaje subliminal. Leyó y releyó su poema. Le costaba creer que alguien hubiera escrito tal oda a la belleza, pero aún le costaba más asimilar que ese alguien fuera nada más y nada menos que _él _mismo. Sonrió. Gracias a España, se había animado a dibujar y a escribir y ahora, ¡se sentía útil!

Ahora quedaba el paso más emocionante de todos: ¡Dárselo a España! Se figuraba que el español estaría dando saltitos, abrazándolo, besuqueándolo y diciéndole lo genial que era. Aunque aquella visión sería un poco desagradable, Romano quiso vivirla. Quizás era masoca.

Pero antes de entregárselo a España, quería mostrárselo a Bélgica para que diese su opinión. Con los ojos repletos de chiribitas, el niño fue corriendo hacia el salón, donde continuaba tejiendo la muchacha. Intentó tranquilizarse. No quería parecer un tonto delante de su —posiblemente— futura esposa.

—B-Bélgica, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó, reprimiendo una sonrisa boba, pero fracasando al ocultar su rubor.

Analizó el dibujo que le estaba mostrando con tanta ilusión el pequeño Romano. Aparecía una mancha marrón con algo rojo en la cabeza —dedujo que se trataba de España con un tomate— y varias cosas muy estrafalarias que no logró descifrar. Luego, en una esquina superior, se encontraba un huevo frito sonriendo. Quizás era el sol, pero no lo podía asegurar. Y, como toque de gracia, había un poema bastante… peculiar. Bélgica intentó reprimir la risa. ¡Sabía que si soltaba una carcajada, heriría los sentimientos de Romanito! La verdad es que se notaba que Italia del sur se había esforzado mucho y que estaba muy ilusionado, pero el poema era bastante tonto y, sinceramente, el dibujo en sí era feúcho. Ella sonrió. Por muy horrible que fuera todo aquello, le enterneció que Romano pusiera tanta pasión en darle un regalo a España. Era un detalle muy encantador.

—Estoy segura de que le encantará a España —su sonrisa de gato se amplió—. Has hecho un gran trabajo, ¡eres genial, Romano!

—Gracias… —susurró, ya más rojo que el tomate que estaba sonriendo sobre la cabeza de España en su dibujo. ¿Por qué no le costaba darle las gracias a Bélgica? Era raro.

—Una cosita, ¿por qué en tu poema omites la última palabra? —señaló Bélgica, presa de la curiosidad.

—Porque se me acabaron las pinturas —mintió con un hilito de voz y bastante dubitativo.

En ese momento, entró Holanda en el salón. Su rostro estaba adornado con aquella mirada desdeñosa a la que Romano estaba ya tan acostumbrado. Él, al percibir los ojos envenenados del niño clavándose sobre él, se acercó para aterrarlo. Por muy cruel que sonase, le gustaba asustar a aquel gordito.

—¿Algún problema, mantecas? —preguntó Holanda, expectante ante la reacción del niño.

—¡Tu existencia! —gritó enfadado.

—Venga, venga, dejad de pelear —intervino Bélgica—. ¡Hermanito, mira qué cosa tan bonita le ha hecho Romanito al jefe España!

Bélgica le entregó el dibujo mientras le lanzaba una mirada que claramente le estaba pidiendo que _no_ se riese del dibujo ni del poema ni que hiciera comentarios negativos al respecto. Pero pedirle algo así a Holanda era igual de inútil que esperar que a una lechuga le saliesen plumas. Porque, si algo caracterizaba a aquel joven, era su sinceridad. Podría ser una gran virtud en ciertos momentos, pero en otros aquellas dosis de cruel verdad no eran bien recibidas.

Una diminuta sonrisilla socarrona se apoderó de los labios de Holanda. Soltó un bufido y miró a Romano con altanería, devolviéndole el dibujo.

—Pero qué cosa tan amorfa. Me dan a mí algo así y se lo tiro a la cara —declaró.

—¡Hermano! —Bélgica alzó la voz y lo miró de forma reprobadora.

Holanda estaba impaciente por un «¡¿quién mierda querría darte algo a ti?» o un «¡A callar, tulipán!» por parte del niño; sin embargo, tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio, no obtuvo una graciosa retahíla de insultos y bramidos infantiles, sino unas lágrimas. Unas lágrimas que recorrían lenta y melancólicamente las rechonchas mejillas de Romano y que le provocaban zollipos ocasionales. La sonrisilla socarrona de Holanda se borró de golpe. Por muy cruel que quisiera ser con Italia del sur, él lo hacía por bromear, no pretendía lograr que aquel mocoso llorase. Bélgica, por su parte, le propinó un codazo a Holanda e intentó abrazar a Romano, pero él, sorprendentemente, se apartó y se secó las lágrimas.

—¡Estoy bien, maldita sea! —chilló el niño que, tras coger el dibujo, se fue corriendo.

Ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio con unas miradas tristes en sus rostros. Ella temía que el italiano rompiese el dibujo o que lo manchase con su paño de lágrimas. ¡Maldito hermano bocazas!

—Estarás orgulloso, ¿no? —puso los brazos en jarra, visiblemente irritada— ¡Te parecerá bonito! ¿Acaso nunca piensas en lo que dices?

El holandés optó por no contestar. Sabía perfectamente que no había obrado bien, pero tampoco quería que se lo estuviesen recordando a cada rato. Eso le hacía sentir peor.

—Eso, tú no contestes —masculló su hermana—, si total, cada vez que hablas sube el pan. Voy a ir a hablar con Romano. Espero que antes de la cena ya te hayas disculpado con él.

Y así Bélgica se marchó y dejó a su hermano solo en aquel salón tan vasto. Ella estaba muy preocupada por su pequeño amigo ya que, aunque lo había visto llorar muchas veces, en pocas ocasiones se había visto tan dolido. Era como si aquel llanto ocultase algo más profundo, pero Bélgica no sabía descifrar qué era. Se quedó vacilando delante de la puerta del cuarto de Italia del sur durante unos instantes, tras los cuales llamó.

—Romano, ¿puedo entrar? —preguntó— ¡Soy yo!

—¡No!

¿Romano rechazándola? Eso sí que era nuevo. Debía de estar muy molesto como para no querer la compañía de la mujer al que él consideraba su futura esposa. Pero ella, tozuda como una mula, siguió insistiendo hasta que Romano no contestó. Abrió la puerta y lo vio tirado en su cama, con la carita enterrada en la almohada. Se sentó en la cama y lo miró. Ahora estaba llorando a lágrima viva. Lo peor para Bélgica era que ella siempre intentaba ser una buena hermana mayor para Romano, pero a pesar de que él siempre parecía que la quería a ella más que a nada en el mundo, la verdad es que no confiaba tanto en ella. Jamás le contaba sus verdaderas preocupaciones y nunca acudía a ella cuando estaba asustado… sino a _España_. Seguramente aquel dibujo simbolizaba algo realmente especial para Romano, algo así como la confianza y seguridad que le proporcionaba cierto jefe español. Bélgica puso un mohín. Ahora ella se sentía mal por haber pensado que el dibujo de Romano era feo. ¡Qué tonta podía llegar a ser! Seguramente la estupidez iba en la sangre.

—No le hagas caso al tonto de mi hermano —dijo ella, acariciando el cabello castaño del pequeño—. No sabe lo que dice.

—¡Tiene toda la razón del mundo! —la voz del niño se oía distorsionada a causa de que su boca estaba pegada a la almohada— ¡Mi dibujo es una mierda!

—¡No lo es!

—¡Sí lo es! —le costaba hablar entre tanta lágrima— ¡Hasta tú lo piensas!

Bélgica no quiso responder. Por mucho que dijera, jamás lograría alegrar a su pobre Romano. Resignada, ideó frases que decirle para que se animase, pero ninguna era adecuada. A veces las palabras no solucionaban los problemas, sino las caricias, las sonrisas, los besos… Pero Bélgica era consciente de que ni sus caricias, ni sus sonrisas, ni sus besos acabarían con la tristeza de Italia del sur.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Te prepararé un gofre riquísimo! ¡Mi hermano se morirá de envidia al ver que tú te estás poniendo las botas y él no!

—No quiero gofres —respondió secamente.

—Te dejaré solo para que te tranquilices —suspiró—. Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Se levantó de la cama y tras dirigirle una mirada cargada de pena al italiano, se marchó y cerró la puerta. Apoyó su espalda contra esta y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué podría hacer para mejorar la situación?

Bajó al salón y miró con repulsión a su hermano, que estaba sentado en una silla sin hacer nada, con semblante meditabundo. Bélgica se vio obligada a sonreír con ternura al cabo de unos segundos, pues al fin y al cabo, Holanda parecía un poco preocupado por el asunto. Debía de sentirse como los monstruos que aparecen en los cuentos infantiles para asustar a los niños pequeños.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él, casi sin pensarlo.

—Sigue llorando. No sé qué hacer por él…

—Déjamelo a mí —se levantó de la silla, con expresión firme—. Sé lo que hacer.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás hacer algo al respecto cuando tu encantadora hermanita acaba de venir sin lograr nada?

—Yo no puedo hacer nada —se giró y miró a través de la ventana, clavando sus ojos en el cielo—, pero España sí.

Holanda, sin calma pero sin prisa, subió las escaleras y recorrió aquel pasillo tan asquerosamente largo hasta encontrarse con el despacho de España. Sabía que el muy desgraciado estaría con algún trámite absurdo para declararle la guerra a Turquía o algo así. Siempre se quedaba despierto toda la noche trabajando y arreglando todo aquel papeleo que tenía. No le extrañaba que luego se levantase tan tarde por la mañana y que se echase la siesta, ¡aquel imbécil siempre trasnochaba! Holanda abrió la puerta sin más dilación, provocando un sobresalto por parte de España, quien no se esperaba que nadie irrumpiese en su despacho de tal forma.

—España, ve a hablar con Italia Romano —espetó el holandés como si de una orden se tratara.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Le ha pasado algo a mi Romano? —preguntó con un gesto de preocupación _maternal_.

—Sí, así que levanta tu culo de la silla y ve a su habitación.

Casi antes de que Holanda pudiera terminar su frase, España ya se había levantado drásticamente de la silla y se había dispuesto a correr hacia la habitación del pequeño. Holanda no se extrañaba de que aquel español se autoproclamase el «país de la pasión», desde luego.

La puerta del cuarto de Romano se había vuelto a abrir y aunque él en un momento pensó que se volvía a tratar de Bélgica, oyó unos jadeos que parecían provenir de cierto español. Romano se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. Lo último que quería ahora es que el idiota se preocupase con él, porque siempre montaba melodramas a partir de cualquier tontería.

—¡¿Y tú qué quieres? —bufó sin mirar a su jefe.

—¡Holanda me dijo que te había pasado algo! —se sentó en la cama y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Romano, obligándole a que le mirase a los ojos— ¿Estás bien?

Romano no sabía qué responder ante aquello. Quería soltarle a España que estaba perfectamente bien y que se ocupase de sus propios asuntos, pero no podía, simplemente porque _no _estaba bien. Para empeorar las cosas, nada más ver aquellos ojos verdes tan decididos y preocupados, el niño quiso volver a llorar. Le dolía no poder darle un regalo decente a alguien que mostraba tanta preocupación por él.

Pero antes de que pudiese contestar, España ya se había dado cuenta de que los ojos de Romano estaban rojos de tanto llorar, además de que un rastro largo de lágrimas adornaba su rostro. El español, sin pensárselo dos veces, posó sus labios sobre la frente de su pequeño secuaz y le acarició la carita con cariño. El pobre temblaba un poco, así que su jefe lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Aunque España se esperaba que Italia del sur patalease y le insultase, no sucedió nada. Absolutamente nada. Romano actuaba como si se tratase de un muñeco.

—Roma, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estabas llorando? —preguntó con un hilito de voz.

—Por nada —farfulló.

—No me mientas.

—Idiota… Te estoy diciendo que no me pasa nada…

—¡Sí que te pasa algo! —lo abrazó con más intensidad— Si no te pasase nada, ya me habrías dado un cabezazo.

—Me estoy planteando seriamente el darte uno…

—¡Qué cruel, si yo sólo me preocupo por ti!

—Tú lo que querías era escaquearte del trabajo, por eso has venido. Vago —hundió su cabecita en el pecho de España.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —lo apartó para que lo volviese a mirar a los ojos— ¡El trabajo es importante, pero tú lo eres más!

Romano pasó de ser un niño lloroso a uno con cara de tomate en cuestión de cinco segundos. Hasta sus orejas ya tenían dejes escarlatas por culpa de las palabras de España. Aquel tonto se preocupaba siempre en exceso. Con cierto nerviosismo, el italiano posó su mirada rápidamente sobre el dibujo, situado al otro lado de la cama. España lo notó y dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo sitio, alzando las cejas a causa de la curiosidad.

—¿Qué es ese papel, Romano? —preguntó, señalando el papel con el dedo.

—¡N-nada! ¡No lo mires! ¡No lo cojas, maldita sea!

Saltándose las exigencias de su secuaz a la torera, España cogió decidido el papel y lo inspeccionó lentamente, analizando cada detalle con los ojos maravillados. ¡Qué preciosidad de dibujo! Era tan colorido y alegre que no pudo evitar sonreír, aun cuando realmente no sabía qué era todo aquello. Además, con una letra muy irregular e infantil, aparecía un poema bastante extraño. No sabía bien si se trataba de una serie de insultos y ofensas hacia su persona o de un conjunto de ideas agradables mal expresadas. Prefirió decantarse por lo segundo.

Romano, por su parte, quería morir y ser enterrado en una huerta, rodeado de tomates. Eso sí, a su entierro no podrían asistir ni germanos, ni ardillas, ni aquel tulipán gigantesco con patas que respondía ante el nombre de Holanda. No obstante, sus ganas de fallecer trágicamente mermaron al ver la sonrisa de España. Su mirada estaba iluminada y sonreía de oreja a oreja, casi parecía que se le iba a caer la baba de un momento a otro. Estaba tan feliz que quizás habría merecido la pena haber hecho el dibujo.

…Aunque luego recordó lo emocionado que se puso España cuando encontró una espada llena de mierda en la basura y volvió a desanimarse. A España le gustaba la porquería, por eso era amigo de Francia, soportaba a Holanda y comía patatas. A España le gustaba _tanto_ la porquería que quería a Romano con locura. El jovencito, tras pensar eso, volvió a deprimirse.

—¡R-Romano! ¡Dime que has sido tú quien ha hecho esto! ¡Dime que sí! —España no cabía en sí de gozo. El sol debería sentir envidia por ver que alguien osaba brillar más que él.

—S-sí…

—¡Pero qué buen secuaz tengo! ¡Si es que soy el jefe más afortunado sobre la faz de la Tierra! —volvió a abrazar (o más bien, a espachurrar) a Romano entre sus brazos, dándole besos por toda la cabeza.

—¡Para ya, me vas a asfixiar! —se quejaba y pataleaba. España se sintió aliviado al ver que su niño volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

—¡No lo puedo evitar! —soltó una carcajada— ¡Si es que esto es lo más bonito que han hecho por mí en toda mi vida!

—Pues qué vida tan triste, la tuya —susurró Romano con maldad.

España estuvo un buen rato exclamando lo mono que era Romano por haberle dedicado un poema tan bonito y que el dibujo era lo más precioso del mundo. El pequeño volvió a sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, incluso sonrió un poco con vergüenza mientras su jefe continuaba con su verborrea.

—¡Además, Roma, este barco está tan bien dibujado! ¡Eres todo un artista!

—No es un barco, es un clavel.

La sonrisa bobalicona de España se congeló. ¿Un clavel? ¿Aquello era un clavel? Querría mirar el dibujo y comprobarlo, pero temía que eso pudiera ofender a su secuaz, quien por cierto, le miraba de una forma un tanto perturbadora.

—B-bueno… Sí, tienes razón. Qué tonto soy —se frotó la nuca a la par que soltaba una risilla ahogada—. ¡Pero esta mofeta… o ardilla… está muy lograda!

—¡No es una mofeta, eres tú! —la rabia invadió de nuevo su cuerpo— ¡Imbécil!

—¡Si ya lo sé! —carcajeó nervioso, sin saber bien qué decir o hacer— Lo decía por tomarte el pelo, hombre —mintió, pero no le quedaba otra salida. Si es que ya no podía meter más la pata— De todas formas, ¿por qué no has escrito la última palabra del poema? Está incompleto.

La rabia se transformó en vergüenza. Recordó que en el fondo aquel dibujo era para expresar gratitud y que se iría todo al traste si España no captaba el mensaje, pero… ¡España no captaba nada!

—Busca algo que rime con _falacias_ y ya sabrás cómo continúa el dichoso poema— dijo, completamente nervioso.

—¿_Acacias_?

—¡¿Pero tú estás tonto o qué? —gritó más enfadado que antes. ¿Quién no perdería la paciencia con alguien así?

Romano, enfurecido, le propinó varios puñetazos a España, que por algún motivo desconocido reía a carcajada limpia. Y eso, precisamente _eso_, aumentaba la ira de su secuaz. Al cabo de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos al pequeño, ambos pararon. España se secaba las lagrimillas, mientras que él jadeaba pesadamente. Maltratar a su superior le daba hambre.

—Romano.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, idiota?

—_De nada_ —le sonrió con dulzura y le guiñó un ojo—. En fin, ahora te voy a preparar algo de comer, que sé que tienes hambre.

Romano se quedó paralizado. ¿De nada? ¿Le había dicho _de nada_? ¡Eso significaba que España había captado el mensaje! No sabía si sentirse alegre o avergonzado por eso, así que optó por mezclar aquellos dos sentimientos. Porras, sentía cómo el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de un momento a otro. ¡Y lo peor es que aquel español estúpido se estaba yendo para preparar algo de comer! ¿Cómo se podía ir con tanta pachorra? Romano lo siguió para seguir insultándole. En todo el pasillo se escuchaban las carcajadas de _cierto_ jefe y las palabrotas de _cierto _secuaz.

En la habitación contigua, dos hermanos mantenían la oreja pegada a la pared para no perder detalle de la conversación entre España e Italia del sur. Que Bélgica los espiase era normal, pues su naturaleza cotilla se lo pedía a gritos, pero ¿y Holanda? Él estaba muy concentrado en lo que hablaban aquellos dos, a veces hasta hacía comentarios al respecto. Bélgica no pudo evitar soltar una risita. ¡Hasta el grandullón de su hermano tenía su corazoncito! Desde luego, cuando ambos oyeron a Romano enfadándose de nuevo y a España soltando carcajadas jocosas, Bélgica esbozó una sonrisa de alivio. Y podría jurar que su hermano también.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Ya sé que el tema de "Romano haciéndole un dibujo a España" está ya más que tratado, pero me apetecía escribir sobre este tema, lo siento ;_;

Creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir al respecto, salvo que _adoro_ a Holanda y a Romano juntos (no como pareja, ¿eh? Sino como colegas que siempre se pelean).


End file.
